But who will guard the guards?
by CommanderKnobi1
Summary: Time Travel. AU. Obi-Wan centric fic. After dying on the Death Star, Obi-Wan travels back in time to when he was a padawan. Qui-Gon will be in for a surprise.
1. Death is nothing but a solitary dream

A/N – This is going to be my main story so expect frequent updates.

The following is a work of fan fiction.

* * *

Prologue

Aboard a mighty space station, red clashed against blue. Stormtroopers gathered round the deadly dance; to see a duel reminiscent of a more civilized age. An old robed hermit-looking man was fending off bone-jarring blows rained down by an imposing figure clad in black armor.

Darth Vader cursed when his former mentor pivoted sharply and dealt him a glancing blow to the shoulder. Enraged, he lunged forward arcing his lightsaber with such force that Kenobi's clattered lifeless to the hard polished floor. Despite the steady hiss released by his former padawan's respirator, the hate oozing from the now Sith Lord filled the corridor. "This is the end for you, Kenobi."

"Anakin, I…"

"What, Obi-Wan?" Vader hissed, his cape billowing ominously.

"Padmé would be proud of you, Ani." Obi-Wan replied, sarcasm bleeding through the force. Moments later as he felt the red beam sear through his midsection, the world spun out of focus, and he decided that perhaps his words were poorly chosen.

* * *

Chapter 1

Far away, nestled in Dagobah's swampy heartland, the last of the Jedi buckled to his knees. His gnarled green hand clutching tattered robe. Across the stars, across time and space, a cry of death and sorrow reverberated within the force. Yoda's ears drooped as he mourned the loss of the man he helped raise from a crècheling to masterhood. _So full of light his aura was. Before the dark times, before the empire. *sigh* _Salty tears flowed freely now. _Goodbye old friend, miss you, I will. _

Picking himself off the swampy ground, the ancient master began to recite a prayer much older than himself:

_Fair beautiful dawn, child of the light_

_Let fall your rays from where you glow above_

_Stretch out your warmth to him, he is cold_

_Rock him gently, all to an end comes_

_Child of the light, fair beautiful dawn!_

After what seemed an eternity, Yoda broke his vigil and hobbled back inside the small hovel he called home. By now, multiple layers of vines and roots wrapped themselves around it to such an extent that it was unrecognizable from the original prefab shelter it had once been. Feeling tired and exhausted, he used the force to snuff out the lone candle in his window. Moments later he collapsed in a dignified heap onto his bed, evening meal forgotten.

While the grand master drifted off to sleep, the force spiraled into oblivion and time itself was thrust into the ensuing chaos. His prayer had been heard. Then, nothing, only darkness — the beginning of an end.


	2. There is no death, there is the force

A/N

* * *

Chapter 2

Opening his eyes with a start, Obi-Wan found himself flying through the air. Well, not really flying if he was honest. More like falling and skidding to a halt after being blown sky-high. _What the force? __What __happened to Anakin, to the moon size space station!_ _What the force is going on? I'm most certainly not one with the force anymore._

In fact, he had no clue where he actually was. This was particularly unnerving considering he had traveled to most if not all of the planets in the known galaxy during his life-time. He was almost certain he had been one with the force. _At least I don't see any sand_. _Thank the force I don't see one single grain of blasted sand!_ _Of all the planets Tarkin could choose to blow up Tatooine was right at the top of the list, but no, he went and blew up Alderaan instead! Idiot. _

Content in the fact there was no sand to be found anywhere nearby, he slipped into the traditional Jedi meditative posture in search of clarity. He needed answers, and fast. Breathing calmly he stretched out his awareness in the force. _Wait, are these my padawan robes? I'm short! Why am I short? Is that a padawan braid? No! My beard! What the kriff happened to my beard! _

Confounded, he plunged deeper than he ever had into meditation probing every possible angle only to come up empty. It seemed that other than his sudden mind-boggling transformation from being a very dead Jedi Master to being a very alive padawan, nothing was amiss in the force.

A thorough search of his apparel revealed that his lightsaber was missing. Tucked in his pocket was a clear circular object that he could fit his hand through. At this point though, he was more concerned about being a padawan and not having a lightsaber. _Why wouldn't a padawan have a lightsaber? More importantly, if Qui-Gon is around he's going to be lecturing me about how lightsabers are my life and how I should... __O__h, I see now, that's where I am. Melida/Dann. __I've come full circle. Either that or I've gone completely, utterly, deliriously insane. That must be it. I've gone mad. Must be the side effect of having the padawan from hell. _

With that thought, Obi-Wan let loose a strained series of laughs at the absurdity of it all. Lifting a shaking hand to rub his brow in an attempt to regain what little sanity remained, he passed out while buried memories of this planet resurfaced in his mind.

_Tears streamed from Cerasi's violet eyes. "Stop for a minute and look around you Obi-Wan. If you don't pilot the starfighter and disable their air support all will be lost!" Her voice took on a softer hue reminiscent of royalty. __She grasped his arm.__ "Obi-Wan, innocent children are dying. __Please. There's no time."_

* * *

"_You must choose, Obi-Wan. __Go with me now, or stay. Know that if you do not accompany me back to the temple, you are a Jedi __no longer__.__"__Qui-Gon told him, defeat coloring his words._

"_I have found something here more important than the Jedi code," He said slowly, the words more difficult to say out loud. "Something not only worth fighting for, but worth dying for. He unclipped his lightsaber from his utility belt and shoved the hilt at his Master. You may go, Qui-Gon Jinn. But I will stay. I will do what is right."_


	3. Ghostly Memories

**A/N: I know that M/D's capital is technically Zehava...but...umm...my writer brain had other ideas. I could try and explain but then you might end up being more confused. Seriously confused.**

**To malchemist and daniela – Thank you both for the encouraging words! On with the story :)**

* * *

_Soon she came to my sad dwelling, but I will not be there anymore. _

_But you? Will you be there? You so sad with eyes so wise?_

* * *

Chapter 3

In the wide open plains, a cool breeze danced, reveling in its freedom. Chrysanthemums poked through tall verdant shoots of grass, coloring the landscape. Rolling onto his back, Obi-Wan was greeted with an unfamiliar blanket of stars. Sharp blue eyes took in the reddish crest fading to twilight. Evening came swiftly on Melida/Dann.

A few clicks north of his position, Zahara, the once capital city of this planet could be seen. The gentle sound of water roaring past reminded him that from space, the planet looked like one giant holo-puzzle. Rivers connecting to oceans tied the sprawling land masses together. While the northern hemisphere was made up of grasslands and hills, the further south one traveled, these became diminished. At the southernmost tip of the planet, high winds swirled and dark storm clouds bellowed, much like the entire planet of Kamino.

_Kamino _whispered a shadowy voice. _You were there at the beginning. You were such a good little soldier, but weak. Too arrogant and blind to see the seeds of your order's destruction take root. __It can be different this time. Use your __foreknowledge __to __blast__ all the __damn__ clones to a watery grave. __You can finally have revenge, finally be at peace when Taun We lies at your feet in a pool of her own... _

"No!" Obi-Wan shouted slamming up heavy mental shields to block the shadowy voice.

_I'm not a murderer. I can't give in to the dark side, not anymore. Though I gave into it __during the battle of Naboo when__ Qui-Gon __was slain__ and then at times __amidst__ the clone wars, those moments were brief. During my self-imposed exile on Tatooine, I fully realized my mistakes. The light is stronger than the dark. It is pure, selfless. All it takes is one light to stand against an army of darkness. __I cannot help but think Anakin would have never turned if I had not been so foolish._

Crossing one leg over the other his thoughts shifted. _I almost lost everything. After Cerasi__'s __senseless__ d__eath__ I just couldn't __return__. __For me, this planet symbolized my failure both as a padawan and as a Jedi. And now, for reasons I can't even begin to explain, I find myself here again. I __certainly__ don't deserve a second chance._

A howl cut through the crisp night air. Startled, Obi-Wan sprang to his feet and wobbled a bit, still not used to his weight to body ratio. At the water's edge crouched a four-legged creature growling at him. Remembering something his old buddy Kizak had said about wild animals he came to a decision.

Bending down like a sprinter poised for the pistol shot he held its pointed stare and glared right back, baring his teeth. Still unfazed, the creature continued its approach, but its gait had slowed and its movements became more deliberate. Tapping lightly into the force to amplify his voice box, Obi-Wan let loose a guttural roar, bulging the vein running from his jaw down to his collarbone.

Up close, the creature was a wonder to behold. Its yellow eyes tracking his every move, searching for weakness. Short black hairs covered its body forming a sleek coat of fur. Polished jagged teeth gleamed under the moonlight.

He felt warmth as it exhaled. Neither side moved a muscle, the world coming to a halt. For a second he thought about using the force before the creature could make a snack of him, but he didn't sense any threat. Moments later, an unreadable expression passed over its face and the mounting tension lifted. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief as it lowered itself in submission.


	4. Zahara I

**A/N: A little late posting this, but... life happens... To all reviewers, thank you for all of your well thought out and in depth comments :)**

gurnius – Originally, I envisioned writing something where Obi-Wan "re-awakens" in the Jedi Temple... but... I felt this Melida/Dann direction will be more interesting from a plot standpoint. I also didn't want it to be immediately obvious to the other Jedi that Obi-Wan is radically different overnight. M/D will provide a more logical reason for why he is no longer an oblivious padawan. And so much more. For the purposes of this story, that shadowy voice is the dark side itself. It will make more sense later. Another thing I like about what happened on the "cannon" M/D is that it highlights their Master/Padawan relationship at its best and worst. Yes, Qui-Gon is quite the conundrum. At times he is a wonderful master, a father figure even. Other times, he's a jerk. We'll see what happens. ;)

CC-645 – You hit the nail on the head. This story does indeed differ from the norm so expect the unexpected ;) To your insightful comments: I'd like to think Obi-Wan never touched the dark side and that is how it is in my head cannon. In this story he is more human and imperfect, and I will maintain that every Jedi faces the temptation of the dark side. I don't intend for OW to have an "I failed complex"... I like to think that at his 'age' he has many regrets. I certainly don't intend for his 'failure' to take center stage. Pretty much anyone sent back in time would wonder what they did to deserve it... I also don't intend to make Obi-Wan out to be an emotional puddleglum. As for the extended contemplative moments... it's a slow way to begin a story, granted, but it has a purpose until he finds his way back to civilization. Of course senseless romantic tension is bad, but that's not to say he won't eventually find love... it's a big galaxy :)

Countdown – Like I said above, expect the unexpected... and Happy Reading!

* * *

_When we are no longer able to change a situation, we are challenged to change ourselves._

-Viktor Frankl

* * *

Chapter Four

Over the course of several days, Obi-Wan and the great beast fell into a routine. The steady plop of wildlife she carried back from a hunt nourished his body. At night she curled into a ball, resting by the tent entrance.

Today would be different. Today, he would confront the past.

"Moko!" exclaimed a soaked Jedi Master, eyes darting between the large silver fish and the now dry beast.

She widened her eyes and tilted her head to the side, seeming to look everywhere at once. Then she nudged the fish closer to him with her nose and looked up, the picture of innocence.

Obi-Wan chuckled and said, "Good job, Moko."

When he was sufficiently dry he gathered his meager possessions and followed the long twisting dirt path leading to Zahara. The earth was hard and cool underneath his bare feet, like it is on Naboo. Jutted rooftops loomed overhead as he walked into the crowded city. He paused for a long moment wondering what it looked like before the ravages of war.

Obi-Wan wanted to see Nield. He pushed through the crowd, hoping to find him near the group of Young conversing outside the barracks. But Nield wasn't with them. So he went back through the city along the same road that lead to the hall of evidence where the rest of Nield's family was laid to rest.

The path of well tread earth was completely empty. The duracrete walls of the hall of evidence shined in the sun. Around the door of the hall graffiti drawings were painted.

Then he walked into the center of the hall. The noise of the bustling city ended here, in this deserted place, as if he had abandoned one world for another. Everything became amplified while the young man walked towards the center of the hall. He lucidly perceived the rhythm of his own heart resonating down to the soles of his feet.

When he saw where Nield knelt to say his prayer, he joined the older boy kneeling beside him and waited. _He looks just like I remember. _

"What are you doing here?" Nield's voice was very soft and far away, as if he was not really there.

Obi-Wan hesitated. He got up from his knees but kept his head bowed.

"What are you doing here?" repeated Nield.

"I — I was... I came to see you.

"We lost another one today."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Nield, I'm so sorry."

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be helping Cerasi and her sham of a council figure out what we're going to do?

"What we're going to do?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, what are we going to do about the elders?

"What?"

"They've rearmed themselves! They're re-organizing! They're killing us! Where have you been this past week?

"Oh." Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "That's not good. Not good at all."

Nield looked at him curiously. "Which is why we need to destroy the remaining halls of evidence."

"But Cerasi thinks the halls of evidence should be— "

"I don't care Obi-Wan!" Nield shouted heading for the door. "Without these blasted halls, we won't have anything to fight over anymore."


	5. Zahara II

A/N: Thousand apologies my readers. I am finally settling down after moving, juggling multiple jobs and summer classes. I do really want to finish this story. It has been nagging at me to write for many years now. The hard part is the beginning, which I'm still working out. Once the story gets to a certain point I know exactly where the plot is going, more or less... so I'm currently wracking my brain trying to figure out how to bridge the gap between Obi-Wan dying and waking up in his padawan body on M/D and him being thrust back into a very AU version of events that span the preTPM-ROTS timeline. I hope you like what I've written so far. Feel free to let me know what you think in the review section.

To clarify, _italics_ are used for thoughts, when a character is thinking something, whereas / are used primarily for speech over a bond between one or more force users. Basically for any communication through the force I will use /.

Example: /Padawan.../

/Yes Master?/

/...why is there a tail poking out from under your tunic?/

/umm/

/Padawan!/

In this chapter, I am using _italic__ / _to indicate dialogue in the force between Obi-Wan and the force. I'm not sure if this could actually happen in the cannon SW but since this is very AU, it works. On a final note, in case you were wondering, I will stay away from using bold because doing so lets the reader add the emphasis where they think it should go. And, I find it over-intrusive in other fanfics i've read, even if they are well-written. Voilà that's it for now. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

A chill passed through his body. _It's happening again. _"Nield wait. There must be another solution."

"I wish there was." Nield said freeing his arm. "If we don't silence the voices of the dead the centuries of hatred will never go away."

"You are missing the point! The Elders are not using these halls as an excuse to fight, they are fighting to preserve the memories of the past. Now that you threaten to reduce them to rubble, they fight."

"Dammit Obi-Wan, don't you think I know that! I can't back down now. If I do, Mawat will take over, and things will change for the worse."

Obi-Wan folded his arms. "So you are aware then."

The dark haired boy nodded. "After the barracks were raided, I realized it must have been one of us. It didn't take long to figure out who..." He trailed off seeing the other boy in deep concentration.

"Obi-Wan? What is it?"

"Cerasi, she's in danger. Quick, there's no time."

"Let's go."

In the town center, the Young emerge from the shadows in groups of six. They advance, surrounding the Elders who stand defiantly around a massive fountain carved in the image of the Daan family crest — a coiled white dragon. No longer divided, Melida and Daan alike stand united against the threat posed by the Young. They would give their lives before seeing the only remaining symbol of Daan power turned to rubble. If anything, they are a stubborn people. The civil war that began over a hundred years ago had come to an end. Now is the time of revolution, the time of the Young. Then came the rain.

They race back, the path widening to reveal a larger area. Time slows to a halt as Obi-Wan takes in the scene before him. He pays no mind to the assembled group of Young and Elders. All his attention focused on the center of the clearing, on Cerasi.

Above the crowd, Mawat adjusts the blaster rifle's scope cursing the meddling raindrops. Old man Wehutti stands linked to the rest of the Elders. The boy is ready, wanting to end it by killing the blasted elders once and for all. Poised to shoot. His knuckle whitens and he presses down on the hair trigger. Roenni soon tackles Mawat but by then it is too late. The Elders draw their weapons.

Unsure who fired the first shot, both sides begin firing. There is no where to run. Cries of terror fill the air causing his stomach to knot. Before he knows it, the grate at the fountain's base springs open and Cerasi is caught in the crossfire. He watches horrified as the bolt pierces her defenseless body. He rushes forward and scoops her up into his arms.

It was too much. At that moment, decades of experience as a Jedi fall back into place and he finds his voice. It was a voice unheard of among the living. It came from the force itself. The ground shakes and visible waves of power spiral out from his body sending both sides flying in all directions.

"Ceasefire! No stop firing! Stop firing I say! Your weapons, put them down!" Stunned, and unsure what just happened, everyone that still held a weapon dropped it.

Cradling Cerasi in his arms, Obi-Wan's continues speaking, his voice strained. "What have you accomplished by this? Nothing! You fire this way and that, fire willy-nilly killing each other. And for what? For land? For freedom? For honor? Will you not see reason! This has to end here and now at the birthplace of your world. You must forge ahead and create a peace that lasts for generations to come. Pick up your dead, your wounded, your dying and find some way to salvage what remains."

"Obi-Wan is right" said Neild. "He does not only speak for the Young, but for all of us."

Wehutti nodded then wobbled to his feet. "I agree Nield, we have been so very wrong. We have done the unthinkable, and now my grand-daughter has paid the ultimate price."

"Possibly." Obi-Wan interjected

"I'm sorry?"

His voice softened. "There still may be time to save her. I will do whatever I can. She may yet live."

Ignoring the crowd around him Obi-Wan carefully sets Cerasi's body on the ground. Sinking deeper into the force he stops blood pooling from two red holes where the shot went through. Tenderly, he covers the wound, sending a wave of healing energy. In a heartbeat, the exposed flesh knits itself back together. Her body is healed but she does not stir. It is too late.

_She's dying. _Feeling her life-force slipping, he concentrates deeper into the force, intensifying the connection. Beads of sweat begin to form on his brow, mixing with tears.

_/Why did you send me back if not to change the past, to save those I care about! I definitely died through and through, became one with the force. This can't possibly be some twisted fantasy Darth Sidious has concocted/_

_/Let go your training my knight. Let go your conscious self and plunge deeper than ever before into my depths and you will find what you seek. Do not let doubt stand in your way/_

_/I won't, not anymore. Forgive me/_

Gently, he places his left hand on her forehead and his right over her side. In that moment, with thunderclouds swirling overhead, he lets go, using his body as a conduit for wave after wave of healing energy until it becomes a beacon of light surrounding the pair. Then slowly, it fades and he slips into unconsciousness from sheer exhaustion.

* * *

On Telos, the capital opera house was packed full of polite society. Despite not being near as grand and glittering as the one found on Coruscant it was nonetheless breathtaking to behold. Strategically placed mahogany support beams and a transparent roof giving the illusion of a much larger space. Without them, one might be distracted by the over-gilded interior. Together, they formed a perfect balance between detail and open space. Enormous aqua spheres harmonized with a light arrangement of strings and woodwinds. Busy in their pretensions, no one noticed when a dark robed figure made a swift exit.


	6. Zahara III

**A/N: Inspiration struck faster than expected so here is the next installment. I would like to thank my muse, wonderful french-pressed coffee for helping me write this. If you've watched Stargate SG-1 you know what trinium is. If not, the only thing you need to know about the trinium in my sandbox is that it is an extremely durable ore that is necessary for building starships so that they can withstand planetary entry/reentry without massive shielding...among other things... Also, see if you can find the pun I snuck into this chapter****.**

**ErinKenobi2893 - I agree, it was one of the saddest moments. Thanks for the review, I appreciate it!**

** Happy reading :)**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

From his quarters on the Telosian command ship, Captain Zhou stared into the emptiness of space. He stood there waiting impatiently for Xanatos to come aboard. The ex-Jedi certainly gave him chills. Not that he feared for his life, no, his competence and proven track record saw to that; what concerned him was the unexpected nature of his lord's arrival. If the recent loss of the mining colony on Bandomeer was anything to go by, they were only at the tip of the iceberg. Things started going sideways once Xanatos discovered his former master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had chosen another padawan.

For almost ten years now, Xanatos had wisely put aside entanglements with Jedi. That is, until a young man by the name of Obi-Wan who shared a similar weakness in controlling one's anger surfaced. If the recent loss of the mining colony on Bandomeer was anything to go by, Xanatos' mental state was not what it once was. Zhou hoped Xanatos' obsession with Jedi would resolve itself so they could return to more pressing matters. Particularly the unprecedented number of Corellian smugglers sabotaging their plans for securing an interstellar monopoly of the trinium ore. Running a callous hand through his dark brown hair he noticed several grey strands along his forehead. Damn Jedi Jinns.

His communicator beeped.

"Captain, lord DeCrion requests your presence immediately."

"Thank you lieutenant I'm guessing he's on the bridge?"

"Ah yes he is sir. He's...he's..."

"He's what lieutenant?" Zhou ground out.

"He's pacing sir."

Zhou let out short breath pulling his uniform straighter. This was never good. "Inform lord Xanatos I am on my way. Zhou out."

"Affirmative captain."

Grey doors bearing the symbol of Offworld, a white glowing circle parted with a light hiss and Zhou walked onto the bridge. His boots echoing across polished obsidian flooring. The air of authority and power about him was most impressive but paled in comparison to the man standing at the helm. Lord DeCrion, known to a select few as Xanatos approached him, dark blue eyes penetrating past his mental defenses into his soul. He felt violated somehow.

Seeming satisfied with the result Xanatos spoke. "I sensed him Zhou."

"Sensed who my lord?"

Xanatos let a measure of cunning show on his face. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. Qui-Gon's new padawan. I actually sensed his presence on Melida/Daan. I do not know how but he feels different in the force. Different from our first encounter on Bandomeer"

"Different my lord?"

Xanatos resumed his pacing. "It is a mystery, the force is..." He sighed. "...I wouldn't expect you to understand Zhou. You would have to be force-sensitive and you're not. In any event, there are three things I find suspect. One, I know for a fact that Qui-Gon returned to the Jedi Temple weeks ago without the brat. Two, all the way on Telos, I sensed Obi-Wan's presence and I don't have a bond with him. Third, not only did I sense him, his force signature feels altered. Don't you think that's the least bit curious?"

_Here we go again. _Zhou cursed inwardly, but kept a straight face. _Jedi are nothing but trouble._ "Quite curious my lord. I'll prepare the fleet then shall I?"

Sinking down into the lone chair on the bridge Xanatos came to a decision. "Yes captain, ready the crew and prepare the fleet. Set course for the Melida/Daan system." S_oo__n __you will be mine Kenobi. __Soon you will taste the dark side.__Before long, you will abandon your precious light side and become my apprentice. Mine. _

"As you command." Came the crisp reply.

"And captain, if you do not fail me, I will be addressing you as Admiral when we return to Telos."

Zhou was stunned. "That is, most generous of you my lord. I don't know what to say."

Xanatos folded his arms. "Don't act surprised Zhou. You know I reward results and that I value competence over blood-lines. I already consider you to be the Admiral of my star-fleet, it's just that the formal ceremony can't take place until we return home. After our mission to Melida/Daan is complete there will be great cause for celebration."

Zhou bowed. "If that is all my lord, I will begin preparations at once. From our current position, I estimate the journey through hyperspace will take about four standard hours. The entire fleet will be ready to leave within the hour."

Xanatos nodded gravely. "Good good, you are dismissed, Admiral Zhou."

Giving a quick salute, Zhou strode confidently out of the bridge heading for the command center in high spirits. His promotion to Admiral, while exciting, providing give him a considerable bump in pay, bump in status, and a different uniform; was not the reason for his change in demeanor. His actual job as director of fleet operations would stay the same. In the end, all these changes didn't excite as much as the planet where they were heading. If there was trinium to be found on Melida/Daan he would find it. No matter the cost.

-break-

Suppressing a groan, Obi-Wan woke lying on a makeshift bed. Going by the medical apparatus strewn about the room and the abundance of injured people it was a good bet he landed himself in the med center. His young body ached. With a grunt he pushed himself to sit-up straight. _I've never used the force that way, __before in my former life it always felt elusive to me. Never this powerful. It was pure and steady, like the rolling tide. There was no resistance. How have I lived so long as a Jedi and never experienced this?_

Extending his awareness to the rest of the facility relief shot through him. Cerasi was alive.

"Nield, come quick! Obi-Wan's awake." Wehutti said shuffling over.

Wide-eyed, Nield crossed the room and gave his friend a squeeze on the shoulder. "That was incredible Obi-Wan, I had no idea a Jedi could do all that." Looking back and forth between Wehutti and Obi-Wan he continued grinning. "You saved Cerasi, put a definitive end to a pointless war and managed to bring us all to the negotiating table."

Wehutti's words were bittersweet. "I am forever in your debt my boy. If my grand-daughter had died, the past would have consumed me. I thank you."

Obi-Wan winced, his throat dry. "Her spirit struggled to live, Wehutti. If she had given up, I wouldn't have been able to do anything. Do we know who started the fire-fight?" He managed to string together.

"It turns out Mawat, hidden on a rooftop fired the first shot." Said Nield. "Aware of Mawat's plan, Roenni ran up the fire escape to get to the roof to stop him, but not in time."

There was a long pause while Obi-Wan seemed to be processing the information. Finally he spoke. "Cerasi, I need to see her."

"Not so fast young man," said Wehutti. "You both need rest."

"But I need to make sure, I need to see with my own eyes that she'll be okay. Please Nield, Wehutti, I'd never forgive myself."

"I'm not sure that's wise Obi-Wan," responded Wehutti. "You've been unconscious for six hours at least and she's sleeping. Perhaps at dawn —"

Obi-Wan cut him off. "I'll be fine..." he said trying to stand and failing. "Nield, give me a hand."

"It's okay Wehutti," said Nield helping his exhausted friend to his feet. "I'll make sure he doesn't overdo it."

"I said I was fine Nield."

"You sure about that?" Nield said letting go of Obi-Wan who promptly fell back on the cot.

Obi-Wan scowled. "What was that for?"

Nield laughed. "Proving a point. You're not going anywhere on your own. Towan!" He called. "Grab the other end of the cot and follow me back into room H-23."

Each holding and end, Nield and Towan carried Obi-Wan into an enclosed area and set the cot down beside Cerasi's. Seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest, he was hit by a profound wave of emotion. She would live. Reaching over the distance separating them Obi-Wan's fingers found her hand and held it.

"I never thought, never imagined I'd see you again." He murmured.

Never letting go, he watched her sleep.


	7. Prelude to war

Chapter Seven

* * *

Icy heart, clever hand

Time has passed from now to then

Find thy peace, skeletal man

Madness shrouded, dreams relived

Devour, tear, consume

Wicked eyes, bleeding torch

Devour, tear, consume

Knock them down, pull them fast

Devour, tear, consume

Snowflakes melted away the blood on her claws. Dark droplets leaving tiny blotches in the snow. Was this beauty? She never felt this alive. Not for a long while. To be this close to death, it was fascinating. It was something she never fully understood and perhaps never would. Unlike her midnight snack, a small beast whose ears over-proportioned the rest of its corpse. How appropriate.

Nostalgia set in but this time she didn't struggle, weariness forbade it. Long ago she bathed herself in bitterness. The recognition of her betrayal and vile deeds being the price her penance demanded. Crimes committed in the name of freedom at the expense of the innocent. Destiny had not been kind to her, she was the other side of the equation.

For thousands of years she wasted away on this forsaken planet in a form that did nothing to expose her true nature. Would she ever get a second chance, a chance to make things right? She didn't think it possible. But that was before she witnessed a truly bizarre event. The sudden unexpected appearance of the young man from nothing. Some might say a boy.

Before long, she came to know him by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi and that he was a Jedi. The first human she could actually talk to, the first human that could actually see her. Even when she first arrived on this planet it soon became clear that no one could see her. It was so damn frustrating. Then, thousands of years laters, the unspeakable happens. Closing her eyes she went back to that otherworldly serendipitous day.

_All around, she sensed time and space colliding and spinning. Clearly, some external force was manipulating these two intangible things. She gulped. Time itself was being... rewound? The ground beneath her trembled and up ahead a sphere of immense darkness and the brightest light spun faster than the eye could see. It stuck out of the ground and rose ever so slightly. At its core was a similar sphere with a purple hue. Lightning struck it and the ground broke open spewing more of the bright purple stuff upwards. The purple sphere became elongated and grew, taking on human form. Its work done, the sphere faded into nothing. _

_Words she did not recognize echoed throughout the valley, words full of meaning and power. Words incomprehensible among the living enveloped the glowing body and it became flesh. It became clothed, aware, filled with life. _

_Hesitant, she stood her ground, unable to make sense of what transpired. She couldn't believe it but there it was, right in front of her. For a moment she wondered if this was how she likewise came to be in this strange place but quickly dismissed the idea. Though she had been exiled from her world to Melida/Dann after her untimely death, her spirit flying across the stars, this was not the same. It was a rebirth of one who had already been born._

_She was wary of him at first. She growled and bared her teeth trying to look menacing. Mostly because he scared the living daylights out of her appearing out of nowhere like that. But being alone for so long she didn't think he could really see or hear her growling at him. Turns out she was wrong about that. _

_Advancing cautiously, she wasn't sure if he posed a threat. When he mirrored her actions and spoke into her mind the first time she was astonished by the amount of pain and wisdom she felt behind his words. She knelt before him in apology communicating her submission. Soon he was 'Obi' and she 'Moko'. _

She longed more than anything to go back to her world, to her own time. She asked him again and again if he knew how he did it. Turns out that he had about as much say in his afterlife journey as she did. He was chosen by what he called 'the force' to travel back in time. Whether a blessing or a curse remained to be seen. Mortals ready to serve at fate's pleasure, ready to give destiny a hand. Death was only the beginning. In a way it made perfect sense, mirroring the amount of choice to be had in the initial birth. Absolutely zero. Whether he knows it or not, he is the key to her return. He doesn't know it yet. His destiny stands in the way.

Lifting her gaze to the stars, she stared mystified as their number doubles, then triples. Without so much as a farewell, they fall.

Heavy explosions rocked the planet. Everything was ablaze. Far as the eye could see, smoke rose to the cloud in thick columns. Curtains of red laser beams reflected from Moko's eyes. The city was under siege.

A droid transport ship touched down on the forest floor sending her scrambling out of the way. With a groan its door opened and thuds to the ground. Battalions of droids roll down in tight formation wreaking havoc as they trample mindlessly toward the objective. Following their programming.

Prey abandoned, the fearsome hunter became the hunted. On all fours she ran and ran, navigating branch after tree branch. Darting through the night this way and that like a cat out of hell. The invasion had begun.

-break-

Strolling through the room of a thousand fountains Master Tahl Novan breathed a sigh of contentment. She was thankful to have a place of quiet reflection on Coruscant, the entire planet being one giant sprawling city. Following the dawn of the republic, its glittering capital spread like a virus in the wake of its expansion. In this day and age, it was a luxury few could be afforded other than the Jedi. This multi-level room located within the heart of the Jedi Temple teemed with life. Its name a misnomer. In reality, saying the room hosted a thousand fountains was an understatement. Perhaps, when Yoda was a padawan this was the case but, over time, it expanded to a space the size of a small village.

Robbed of her eyesight on Melida/Daan, this place became her home within a home. After much anger and resentment, two very un-jedi like things, she came to realize ironically enough what she gained in return. She entered a whole new world totally dependent on seeing everything through the force. Whereas before she considered the force to be a part of her like her eyesight was, she no longer made the distinction. Now she felt complete, adventurous even.

The highlight on the road to recovery was her fritzy astromech Too-Jay or TJ for short. In theory it would make the transition easier but being made of non-living matter, the thing was pretty darn difficult to sense. She swore that most of the time it bumped into more things than she did. Lost in this paradise of a room she breathed a sigh of relief knowing TJ was otherwise occupied. Most likely it was busy cleaning her already pristine quarters. The droid was obsessed. Today before leaving she skipped doing dishes and purposefully dumped her clean clothes in with the dirty laundry. She suspected it would take TJ hours at the minimum to put everything back to his satisfaction.

Reaching out with her force sense she spotted Qui-Gon sitting on a bench overlooking a waterfall. His touch what she secretly craved, a connexion to the physical world. Were his feelings for her why Obi-Wan got left behind? She couldn't know, couldn't believe that to be the reason yet the doubt remained.

Tahl joined him and leaned against his tall frame. When he didn't speak she knew he was lost in thought. He had been insufferable ever since they returned sans padawan. When he didn't react she took some breadcrumbs from her pouch and tossed them in the grass. Within seconds she had an audience of birds long accustomed to this habit. She heard him mumble something to the effect of "Just give me some clue, anything..."

She poked, hard. "Qui-Gon Jin, if you don't stop with the mumbling this instant, I'm giving healer Reya a call."

Startled, he had the presence of mind to look a bit panicked but decided to ignore her attempt to scare him and chose a different tactic. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked, mischief lacing his voice.

Now it was her turn to be confused. "What what is? Do my robes not match?"

He chuckled and said "It's not that, it's well, that hairdo could give Jocasta Nu a run for her money. Here let me." With eased practice he gently unwound her tightly packed hair.

"Thanks Qui, you know how TJ can be..." she trailed off. Qui-Gon smirked loudly in the force, his mirth apparent by a twinkle she guessed was there.

"Not. Funny. Qui." She protested. "That sithspawn is about to get recycled." Neither said anything for a moment. Abruptly she let her hands fall to the dip in her robes placing one on top of the other. Wasting no time she went right to the heart of the matter. "Qui-Gon, you seem...distracted, to put it mildly."

He sighed, feeling some weight lift from his chest. "It's Obi-Wan, I can't get it out of my head how much of a fool I've been, how he's been." Slowly he gathered his thoughts. "You know, I can't believe he walked away from the Jedi."

"From the Jedi or you?" She prompted.

He looked incredulous. "I'm telling you, I don't get it. He begged me to take him on as his Master. On Bandomeer, he was willing to give his own life to make that happen, and now? You know what he did? He goes and throws it away like it all meant nothing to him. I gave him the choice!"

"You gave him an ultimatum Qui, what was he supposed to do?" She said quietly.

He shook his head. "Tahl, all I know is he didn't choose the Jedi and he sure as hell didn't choose me. Instead of being a Jedi, instead of doing his duty to negotiate peace and follow his Master, he picks a side he just happens agree with in a damn civil war. Jedi don't take sides, and that's what he did."

Her eyebrow arched. "Admit it, you're worried."

"Fine yes, force help me I'm losing my mind over this boy. And don't even think about saying that he needs more time to come to his senses. It's been a cycle already and not a single message. Not one bloody message!"

"Well what did you expect to happen after you put him in that position? Qui-Gon, you practically abandoned him! Left him to fend for himself on a hostile planet. While you rescued me from that nightmare and I'm forever grateful that you did, can't you see you made a mistake? Once the shock of everything wore off and you brought me back to the Temple did you not then realize the consequences of your actions?

"What do you mean that I made a mistake?"

"I meant that you should not have given Obi-Wan the choice to begin with. He's still practically a child! He was your charge, your responsibility, your padawan."

"What would you have me do Tahl? Welcome him back with open arms? After what he did? He _betrayed_ me Tahl, he walked away from the Jedi, from everything. How can I begin to trust him. How?"

"It will not be easy. It's not supposed to be." She took his hands. "But you know this my friend. You know you will find it in your heart to forgive him and he you."

"That's what I want, but..."

"Don't listen to what your heart tells you alone. Bask in the power of the force, in all its intricacies and reveal to you in time it will.

Changing the topic he said, "You're starting to sound like the damn troll..."

"Don't even start you Damnjinn," she teased.

"What's a Damnjinn?" He asked looking clueless.

"Ask the council." She returned with a straight face.

His eyes widened like saucers when realization hit him. "Oh, Oh!"

They burst out laughing unable to contain themselves.

Qui-Gon caught his breath first "Good one Tahl."

In the corner to the far right her enhanced hearing picked out a series of distinctive self-important beeps and whistles, or tweedles as she calls them. She froze and clamped a hand on Qui-Gon's mouth, but it was too late. TJ had found them.


	8. Enter the oboe

Chapter Eight

* * *

Shafts of golden light filtered into the high council chamber. Qui-Gon stood in its center, the force swirling around him in waves.

Mace Windu let his gaze wander over his friend, sensing his inner turmoil.

Finally, Qui-Gon spoke. "I will go to the planet Melida/Daan and bring my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi, back to the temple."

"A mission you have Qui-Gon, impossible to take on a second." Yoda remarked.

"But-"

"The code forbids it," alleged Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Master Mundi, Yoda, I must respectfully disagree. There is no reason why Qui-Gon cannot relocate his charge after completing the primary mission on Corellia. The situation there is dire. If we do not send someone there to ensure fair elections, there is the possibility of civil war," Adi-Gallia articulated. "In fact, I will be coming with you Qui-Gon. It's been a while since my padawan and I've been on a mission given my duties on this council. Corellia is my home-world and as such my insight will be useful in helping to diffuse this potentially volatile situation."

"But-"

"I agree," intoned Master Plo-Koon.

"Hmm," Yoda's ears flattened. "See your point I do Master Gallia. A good pairing this will be.

"But-"

"Decided it is, Qui-Gon. Master Gallia and Padawan Tachi will accompany you. Much to learn you all have," Yoda said putting an end to the discussion.

"But-"

"Qui-Gon, the sooner you shut it, the sooner we can leave, and the sooner you'll be reunited with your padawan" said Adi getting to her feet.

Qui-Gon fumed at the now real possibility of another mission coming between him and his padawan, but it seemed he had no choice. Neither was he pleased about being strapped with a council member watching his every move. Aloud he said, "When do we leave?"

"Two hours. My padawan and I will be ready. We'll depart from hangar bay E-4."

"Fine. Two hours. I'll be waiting there."

"I'd expect no less," she replied arching an eyebrow.

Mace cleared his throat. "May the force be with you both."

They bowed low and exited the high council chamber.

* * *

The temple mess hall was relatively quiet. Understandable since many Jedi chose to eat breakfast in their personal quarters before venturing out to start their scheduled activities. Part-way through the food on her tray, Bant was grateful for the slight warning in the force before Siri crashed into the seat next to hers. Bant rolled her eyes at Siri's enthusiasm.

"If I wasn't awake before, I certainly am now you imp," Bant quipped.

Siri grinned and spread a great deal of jam onto the roll she sliced in half, oblivious to her mon calamari friend sitting next to her.

"It's way to early to be this cheery. It's unnatural." Siri ignored her. She watched in horror as said roll disappeared faster than humanly possible. "Siri!" she yelled.

Now everyone in the mess hall was staring at them. She shot them all a look that said keep staring and you all might end up getting _randomly_ selected for a physical. Soon they all found something more interesting to do.

"Bant! You startled me! I didn't know you could yell."

"I've been trying to get your attention."

"Well you could have fooled me. Haven't heard a word you said." More food disappeared as if by magic.

"You're going on a mission aren't you?" Bant guessed.

"Yes, _finally_. It's been ages. I wish my master wasn't stuck here so often. Council duties and all that. There is nothing more exhilarating than the thrill of a mission."

"I'm sure," Bant said, her tone slightly sarcastic. "So, spill, where is your Master dragging you off to this time?

"Corellia," Siri replied between bites. "I have less than an hour now to get ready, then we're meeting Master Jinn at hangar bay E-4."

"Why is Master Jinn tagging along?"

"Oh no, we're tagging him. We have to make sure he helps us complete the mission on Corellia before he goes to Melida/Daan to fetch his traitor of an apprentice."

Bant's eyes narrowed. "Obi-Wan is no traitor. If anyone is, it's Master Jinn."

"Oh Bant I'm so sorry, I know Obi-Wan's your friend. I didn't mean to imply anything."

"I know, sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried. I haven't seen him for almost a cycle now. I miss him."

"Me too Bant, me too." She said, thoughtful.

Siri's com-link flashed and she leapt out of her seat. "That was Master, I better get a move on."

Bant grabbed Siri by the arm. "Promise me you'll bring him back safe and sound."

Siri brought her other and to clasp the one held and said solemnly. "I promise. You have my word."

* * *

Standing on the balcony overlooking hangar E-4, Bant clutched the Fynock pendant Obi-Wan made her. He had given her it as a life-day gift right before he was shipped off to the Agricorps, when they were both still Initiates. _When will you come back home Obi? __When will you be safe? _Watching the Jedi transport until it disappeared in the flow of traffic, a sense of foreboding settled over the young padawan. She prayed to the force it was not already too late.

* * *

The city of Zahara had reclaimed some sense of normalcy. Within a week peddlers planted their unique shops in the busy market square. Looms of fabrics, notably blues, purples, and yellows overhung artisanal kiosks. Arriving from the countryside were skid-loads of food supplies and medicines. Everywhere you turned your senses were overwhelmed by the harmonious din of barter and haggle. In the backdrop, there was no real government, no ruling class. Everyone simply got by the best they could, putting off such things for a later date. Before class, Duru Erith and his schoolmates eagerly volunteered helping farmers, countryfolk, and merchants unload their durasteel crates. More often than not the boisterous little helpers got a sample of something scrumptious. Duru was a shy young man with the foresight to squeeze a chocolate bar in his fist creating instant fondu, a Corellian delicacy. Eager to share, he fast became a novelty among his friends. On one corner Mae Rool could be seen handing out leftover gart muffins, a local phenomenon. Uncle Sorath wandered round dragging his beard. His rants ranging from absurd to humorous to nonsensical. It was a circus, all of it.

Perhaps ten cycles later, these people would look back and laugh at the events of war, but not yet, the violence was too fresh. Despite the outward happiness there remained an underlying sense of seriousness.

Away from the hustle and bustle of central Zahara it was peaceful. A light breeze swept tall shoots of grass bordering the dirt covered road. Droplets of rain danced on the river's surface in the sunlight. Along this river, the Med-Center lay southwest to the city proper. Built several decades ago, this one story rectangular building served as a treatment center for those who suffered injuries in the recent conflict.

The aftermath of war was never pretty. At best, traumatic.

The central air unit kicked on with a rattle like a cantankerous old bantha. It spewed frigid air onto Obi-Wan's nose waking him from well deserved slumber. Pulling himself more awake he stumbled over to the 'fresher and slapped cold water on his face, marveling at the intense cerulean eyes staring back. He repeated this action several times peeking at his reflection through gaps in his fingers. It was amazing to see the lack of creases on his hands, the lack of stubble on his chin, the spiky padawan hair, and that he no longer had the look of an old relic.

At least he never felt the need to resort to a gimmer stick in his old age. He vividly remembered Yoda whacking an unfortunate padawan in the shins and saying, "When nine hundred years you reach, look as good, you will not, hmpf." _Well, for an almost sixty year old man I still look pretty damn good_ he thought amusedly, reaching for the brownish towel that hung left of the mirror. Carefully, he dried off, slowing to a halt feeling beads from the long padawan braid through the fabric.

Memories unbidden resurfaced, emotions welling up inside, constricting his throat. _Qui-Gon is still alive._ Each bead carved from river rock marked their journey together. He caressed each one, remembering.

_Sapphire. There is no emotion, there is peace. He was finally Qui-Gon's padawan, risking his life to prove his loyalty to the man. It marked their commitment to each other and his own commitment to releasing his anger to the force instead of on others. _

_Amber. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Bruck losing his footing on the waterfall's edge and plummeting to an early death, fresh blood washing over the rocks, wasn't his fault. As much as he felt culpable for the part he played in their rivalry, Bruck made his choice. _

_Jade. There is no passion, there is serenity. Siri's lips pressing ever so lightly against his, it taking every ounce of their strength to not give in, to turn from the physical chemistry that burned so brightly in the force, so luminous. _

_Silver. There is no chaos, there is harmony. He had leaped off a mound of lava, striking at Xanatos with renewed vigor. He put his grief behind him and focused on the will of the force. Suddenly Qui-Gon was at his side and together they fought as one against the Dark Jedi, but it was not a victory. Faced with capture, Xanatos took his own life. _

_Amethyst. There is no death, there is the force. On a planet far away from Coruscant, an elderly couple and a padawan stood at the edge of a shimmering lake. They looked on as Qui-Gon placed Tahl's body on a small wooden skiff. Words too personal for the world to hear were whispered into her ear. He placed a hand on his Master's shoulder, telling him it was time. The silence seemed to stretch for an eternity before Qui-Gon nodded and gently pushed the skiff into the lake, sending it afloat. A flaming arrow parted the night sky and landed in the middle of the lake. Soon her ashes reached the stars. The pain of Tahl's passing never fully went away, especially for his Master, but they were stronger for it. They would honor her memory. _

_Somehow, with a little training and a lot of luck, they survived countless missions together. Their trials made the stronger, made them a family, made them whole._

_Until Naboo._

_They were unprepared, and Qui-Gon, in all his stubbornness, paid the ultimate price. _

_There was to be no knighting ceremony, it would be a farce without Qui-Gon there, no meaning without his other half. Resolute, on their return from Naboo, he cut the braid off alone in his quarters, now his and Anakin's. With that final cut, the remnants of his bond with Qui-Gon died. _

_All that remained were memories, a lightsaber, and a braid. _

_Much later, after Dooku's betrayal on Geonosis, he gave the braid to Yoda, along with the lightsaber. It was in recognition of the kindness the Jedi Master showed him since his days as an Initiate. After all, he was Yoda's great-grand padawan, excluding Xanatos. He was weary, oh so weary. _

_It's too late, Obi-Wan. _His Master's dying words created a void that went unfilled. They tormented him intimately. In many ways those hard fought words foretold the last days of the Jedi, of the Republic. How ominous those words proved to be.

Deep in thought, Obi-Wan made his way back to the common room. Alert, he pushed his awareness outward getting a grip on his immediate surroundings through the force, careful not to wake Cerasi. All those years and he still blamed himself for her death. He had failed her, he had failed the Jedi and the Jedi had failed him. He hid it well, put up a calm facade, but beneath the calm demeanor he was unable to find peace. His youthful appearance continued to shock him. He knew however that if he revealed his journey it would not turn out well. Possibly worse.

Seeing her peaceful expression changed something in him. It healed a deep wound that he didn't realize he still carried.

Trying to convince Nield and Cerasi that he had already lived would no doubt lead to serious questions about his sanity. Yet, there was no denying it. He was, for all intents and purposes very much the last of the Jedi, one of the few who survived.

He didn't understand his return to the land of the living, backwards in time no less. The more he thought about it the more the whole thought continued to nag. It was unsettling to say the least. For most of his life he had been mindful of the living force, on the present, on what needed to be done at the present moment. Before his Master's death he did at times put his commitment to the Jedi Order into question.

During his apprenticeship he grappled many a time with figuring out who he was and what he was meant to do.

_It's too late, Obi-Wan._ How had he, a senior padawan, survived when his Master did not. It shocked him to the core. It made him question if the combat training provided by the Jedi Order was adequate to meet the challenges and foes one would face in the real world. Yes, his Master was not as young as his opponent but one would think that his connection to the force combined with years of life and combat experience would greatly favor his Master.

Did that mean the dark side was stronger? Impossible. Something disappeared from their training, something critical had been lost along the way. In their triumph, because of their prestige, because they let the politics of the republic turn them into soldiers. It marked him with a deep wound, an emptiness that never fully healed. From that point on he threw himself into his work as a Jedi, as a general in the clone wars.

* * *

In need of a quiet place to meditate, Obi-Wan exited the med center and came across a small winding stream that led off to his right. Trusting his instincts, he followed it around the corner of the building and quickly found himself looking at a secluded garden surrounded by four black pagodas. He tread barefoot along the grassy path leading its center, early morning dew clinging to the hem of his trousers. He eased his body into a meditative posture taking in the scent of lily pads floating peacefully.

Shirtless, legs crossed, he sank deeper in meditation repeating _no beginning, no end, flowing,_ with his mind.

Having found his center, he stretched and proceeded to warm up through a series of unarmed katas, beginning with the most basic. A half hour later, his motions were a blur, too fast for the human eye to follow. He was lost in the dance.

"Obi-Wan! That's beautiful!" Cerasi beamed. It was hard to tell how long she had been standing there, watching.

Startled, and a little embarrassed, Obi-Wan turned to face her, sweat dripping from his forehead, breathless. "I distinctly recall you being under strict orders to rest young lady," he said with a twinkle in his eye, beginning the cool down process by stretching.

She laughed. "Sounds like someone woke up on the wrong end of a blaster."

"Why yes, I did, and you're holding it! I am helpless confronted by your odd sense of humor." He teased.

"Pot, kettle, Kenobi." She stated emphatically.

His eyes lit up. "Ha! So you admit it."

"I might just have. But we'll never know, will we?"

He harumphed. "You my dear, are impossible. At least let me check your wound," he said moving closer. "I want to be sure there are no signs of infection."

"Obi-Wan," she groaned, "Really, I'm fine, I don't think it's humanly possible to sleep anymore than I have. And besides, I've been cooped up in that room for a whole week now. From what Nield told me I have you to thank for my rapid recovery."

He sighed. "You can thank the force because I'm not entirely sure what happened on the battlefield. I felt you die, felt your consciousness leave your body, you were in so much pain. It was palpable in the force"

Her eyes took on a faraway look. "I know, for a minute there, I thought I wasn't going to make it. I watched you hold me, cradling my body against yours. I saw you lift your head and cry out to the force. At that moment I felt a warm sense of peace wash over me and a pillar of white light came down from the stars and I felt myself rushing back into my body, back into yours arms."

Suddenly his voice took on an impish tone. "When you put it that way it does sound a bit, ah, romantic. Wouldn't you say?" She blushed, then decided to call his bluff.

She closed the gap between them, hovering dangerously close to his bare chest. "Hmm, I suppose it would at that, Kenobi" she purred lowering her voice. "But, I must ask, what _exactly _do you plan on doing about it?"

It was his turn to blush. "I'm ah, it's you're um..." She was smirking at him, definitely smirking. He scowled, but his eyes still held their mirth. It was at this moment Nield walked into the garden.

"Eloquent as ever I see Obi-Wan," said Nield saving his friend from his sputtering nonsense. "You bring it on yourself, you know."

"Admit it, you'd both be bored," he teased.

"But we'd get to keep our sanity," Cerasi shot back.

"Never heard of it," said Obi-Wan with a straight face.

Nield chuckled and said, "there's always one." Cerasi snickered.

"Hey! I am not!" Obi-Wan protested.

Cerasi shot him a look. "Whatever you say Kenobi, whatever you say."

By now, Obi-Wan was sure that even the force was laughing at him so he quickly changed the subject, adopting a more serious expression. "What brings you here Nield? I thought you would still be in Zahara?"

"I was, but once word reached me that you were both recovered from your injuries, I came here personally to bring you both back to the capital. We have created a ruling council to decide how best to transition to a time of peace. But, the council is still waiting for both of you to join it before any serious discussion begins. We felt it inappropriate to do so without the presence of the two individuals most influential in bringing about the peace we now enjoy."

Cerasi and Obi-Wan were both speechless. The Jedi was the first to speak. "Nield, thank you. I am truly humbled, and I will do everything in my power to help your people."

"As will I Nield," said Cerasi.

"Then come, I have a land-speeder waiting to take us there."

* * *

The land-speeder in question wasn't all that spacious. Behind the seat for the driver there was a single long seat meant for two people. _At least I don't have Anakin's legs,_ Obi-Wan mused. As it was, the three of them were squished in pretty tight.

"Obi-Wan, I wanted to apologize for what I said at the hall of remembrance. Even though you were a Jedi, you are as much part of this world as I am. It was a thoughtless thing for me to say. I-"

"Nield," there's nothing to apologize for. I couldn't ask for a better friend."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Is this the part where you guys hug?" Cerasi interrupted.

"Sounds like someone hasn't lost their sense of humor," Nield teased. "The ideas on this one eh, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan didn't respond. It was clear his thoughts were a million miles away. Above the planet's surface a fleet of ships appeared out of hyperspace. The command ship housed a familiar presence. Xanatos was on that ship. His presence could only mean one thing. Invasion.

"Hey Obi-Wan, where'd you go?" Nield asked waving a hand in front of Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan looked horrified, his face pale. "It's an invasion army Nield. It seems that war has found us again. But this time, we don't stand a chance."

* * *

Xanatos gripped the edge of his command chair in great anticipation. He turned his attention to Admiral Zhou and said, "prepare my shuttle, Admiral, I wish to collect Qui-Gon's little brat personally. I trust you will begin operations to secure all the trinium ore deposits on this planet." It wasn't a question.

"Yes my lord, as you wish." _And all the slaves I need to mine them located conveniently in one place. The planet's capital city – Zahara._

* * *

**A/N: Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited and liked this story. I apologize for not updating on the target date. My next target date is Oct 26. **


	9. Invasion

**A/N Thank you everyone who encouraged me to keep writing this. All I can do is offer heartfelt appreciation with this quick A/N and long overdue update. It hasn't been an easy road, and I'm still unsure where everything will fit together yet but I hope that regular updates will be within reach. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Their land speeder barreled down the winding back road kicking up a brownish dust cloud. Behind them droid skiffs closed in, whining in pursuit. The dense foliage gripping the dirt road gave little room to maneuver. Blaster fire screamed past.

"Can't you make it go any faster?" Cerasi yelled into the wind pulling her shoulder length hair.

"Get down!" Obi-Wan shouted shielding Nield and Cerasi with his body.

It was by pure instinct he managed to improvise a force barrier that scattered most of the bolts. The pilot wasn't so lucky. Her body was slumped over the control sticks with a smoking hole near the shoulder blades. Not a fatal wound but potentially deadly if not treated quickly. With force enhanced speed he hauled himself over the divider pushing both control sticks to the left to avoid a rather large tree, nearly sending the craft careening into another and lost part of the nose in a shower of splinters. _I almost prefer flying to this. _

"Bacta patch!"

Cerasi pulled one from the side compartment and handed it to Obi-Wan who placed it gingerly on the wound.

"Echuta," Sarna muttered. "Enomani... tulfas... aldux..."

"Stay with me!" He said stabilizing the pilot with the force. Sarna, weak and losing blood, remained lying face up, rigid and immobile, her violet eyes drinking in the sky. Lightly brushing her with his force sense, Obi-Wan saw a beautiful face free of regret; her expression bearing neither anger nor any trace of hopelessness.

Her eyes were fluttering, fighting to stay conscious. More bolts riddled the land speeder.

"Nield, we need to keep her awake, if she passes out now she won't make it." _Just five more clicks._

Nield gripped the pilot's hand. "What's your name? Mine's Nield."

"Sarna. That's what my family calls me." She managed, coughing up blood on Obi-Wan's sleeve. Gritting his teeth Obi-Wan bit back a curse exchanging glances with Nield. That couldn't be good.

Nield pressed on, warmth coloring his words. "I have a cousin named Sarna but she's eight."

Sarna smiled weakly and gripped his hand tighter. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Noé, my baby girl, give her this locket. Tell her I love her, tell her mommy will see her soon. Tell her I'll always be with her." Sarna's eyes grew distant again, her memories scattered across the stars. She was dead.

The mantra _There is no death, there is the force_ repeated itself through Obi-Wan's mind and he paused only to say a silent prayer before maintaining course to the capital city.

"Stop the speeder Obi-Wan!" broke through his thoughts. Nield most likely.

The shock on Nield and Cerasi's face was evident to Obi-Wan. From a certain point of view it was like they were his Padawans.

"It's not right, the dead should be buried." Cerasi added.

"I agree," Obi-Wan replied calmly, "and I share in this belief, but I don't think it wise to throw our own lives away pointlessly."

"Obi-Wan, do you know who is attacking us?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, letting doubt color his words. "Whoever it is I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He said in an effort to change the subject. Deep down however, he knew exactly who was behind this invasion. Qui-Gon's former padawan, Xanatos de Crion.

He had seen with his own eyes the aftermath of Bandomeer and the shame he felt almost slipped past his masque of serenity. He knew one day, the miner's skeletons would finish rotting; turn to dust and be blown away by wind whistling between jagged peaks that loom far above the trinium mines. All because one of their own had fallen. All because they weren't there to catch him. It was not a story for children, even for children who were raised in civil war.

And so it was, on that foggy hilltop, a chill that had nothing to do with the cold ran through Obi-Wan's stomach.

Droid battalions swarmed the east and west gates. Red blaster fire set to kill peppered its targets without mercy, without reprieve. No longer a safe haven for travelers, Zahara burned; her narrow streets a maze of death. From the north, armored assault tank fire shook the city walls. From the tallest tower to the lowest archway rose a cry of never ending struggle that echoed on all four walls.

Amidst the panicked throng, a mother held her daughter tightly. The little girl would speak but mommy wouldn't answer. The steady chant of "Mommy wake up, mommy wake up," had no effect. The little girl squeezed her mother's face, shook her by the shoulders, and hit her with Wookiee-bear, but mommy wouldn't wake up. Undeterred she ran across her favorite bridge knowing mommy was just around the bend. The noise was loud, too loud for her tiny ears. She fell down clutching Wookiee-bear and lay there to slumber.

At the heart of the city, the sacred fountain of the water dragon spewed water tainted with blood of the victims. Droids don't bleed.

This was suffering, this was chaos, this was the way of the Sith, and once again the Jedi were nowhere to be found.

Xanatos appeared without making a sound, without warning. He held himself before the Jedi padawan, tall, confident, arms crossed against his chest, the weight of his cloak an extension of a warrior's body balanced on the soft grass. A position which, as Obi-Wan knew, allowed him to attack in a fraction of a second.

Until he remembered how his own padawan had fallen, it took every ounce of control to not strike Xanatos down where he stood. Letting his anger dissipate into the Force, Obi-Wan steadily approached the Dark Jedi hair unbraided, a symbol of his defiance. "Welcome to Melida/Daan, Xanatos. It seems the arrival of your droid army removes the possibility of civilized introductions. By now you are very popular in the worst of ways."

"Hello, Kenobi. Imagine my shock to discover yet another of Qui-Gon's pathetic lifeforms. Abandon you did he?" Xanatos took to Obi-Wan's appearance like a puzzle. It was biologically impossible but the Padawan seemed older somehow. Visibly, the baby fat in the boy's cheeks had diminished, but that was to be expected. It was the way the boy's eyes seemed to penetrate past his shields and into his soul. There was just something about him, an air of intensity missing from their first meeting on Bandomeer. Well, he supposed it would have something to do with Qui-Gon Jinn. That, he understood.

"My master is in possession of my lightsaber. You seek to dishonor yourself by killing a defenseless opponent?"

Xanatos smirked as if he knew a very dirty secret and Obi-Wan tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

"Jedi brat, your master won't be coming back. You see you were a bad Jedi, you broke Qui-Gon's code. You might think the man is punishing you but really, he's already forgotten that you exist at all."

_But he is coming back_. Obi-Wan thought._ He didn't though, I had to call Master Yoda instead, and when he did, I was a stranger to him._

Xanatos continued, as if picking up on something. "If Qui-Gon didn't leave you here to die, he would have already been back to get you, so come with me and get on board my ship. We are the same, you and I."

"No I can't, I have to stop you. I cannot let the evil you have unleashed on this planet go unchallenged. So face me."

Xanatos laughed and used the force to float a lightsaber hilt to Obi-Wan. "If you still feel the urge to challenge me then this will be your first lesson my new apprentice. Resistance is futile."

Obi-Wan said nothing, drawn to a feeling of familiarity. Taking a deep breath he released the hot pink blade. He knew this lightsaber. More specifically he recognized Siri's force signature bound to the lightsaber's core. His eyes narrowed and his feet shifted into the aggressive Ataru stance Qui-Gon would have taught him. "You'd better pray to the dark side that Siri is still alive."

Xanatos shivered, feeling the intention of those threatening words hit him like a ton of durasteel. His red blade now shone under the moonlight. "Your anger is delectable, my apprentice. Let it flow through you, let it free you."

"I am already free, Sith." Obi-Wan spat, forcing Xanatos to counter a flurry of blows that arced through the air in a whip-like motion. His movement was like the branches of a bronze cedar tree. Powerful, but unbalanced. It wasn't long before he overextended his reach and Xanatos disarmed him. Before the world went black he felt the sharp crack of a cold metal cylinder.


	10. Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you all for the support and encouragement. I am trying to get better about updating more frequently. Let me know whatya think.**

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Contrary to widespread myth, space was not in fact, cold. In truth it was very much the opposite. As cold seeped into his bones Obi-Wan blew into his frozen hands reflecting on Qui-Gon's former padawan. He moved his fingers and whispered a calming mantra into the depths of the force. The trinium laced restraints on his wrists held an uncanny sense of familiarity.

_He is a Dark Jedi now_, Obi-Wan told himself. _In my former life, Xanatos represented an enemy to be defeated. __He __betrayed Qui-Gon and fell to the dark side. I'm certain some of the blame lies squarely on the shoulders of Qui-Gon, on the order, but it was his choice to make. Qui-Gon had the chance to kill him as I did my Anakin but I understand why he didn't. _

_Perhaps the glimmer of light in him will be enough to bring him back. A first step towards a reconciliation my Master craves. _Obi-Wan waited, cross-legged on the floor wondering why of all places he was locked in a freezer, bantha meat organized from floor to ceiling.

Xanatos, washed and purified in the dark side of the force, loomed quietly above his prisoner, straight as an arrow and immobile, midnight blues radiating passion. Obi-Wan took in the force signature of the man before him, feeling the cloudy fog of the dark side envelop his senses. Probing as far as he dared, he saw a tiny flicker of light before heavy shields slammed down. He tensed, missing the assurance of his lightsaber secured on his belt.

A flick of the Dark Jedi's wrist and Obi-Wan was hauled to his feet "Put it over there, bound," came the order, "I want it to feel as helpless as it actually is."

With little difficulty, the two masked guards hefted Obi-Wan onto a makeshift table, yanking his cuffed arms to rest above his head, locking them into place. "You may go." Chains of durasteel shot from a nearby pile. They bit into Obi-Wan and tightened until he screamed in agony. Xanatos didn't laugh, he seemed amused.

Obi-Wan spoke up in a low but confident voice. "Xanatos. Can't say I'm surprised that you're who is behind this invasion. What I don't understand is why it was necessary."

Not in the least bit flustered, Xanatos raised the incline of the table so that their eyes would meet. "If you at all understand my hatred for Qui-Gon Jinn, you wouldn't ask me such a stupid question.

Coughing slightly, Xanatos continued. "Qui-Gon, blinded as he was by his affection for the Jedi Master Tahl, cast you aside in his urgency to rescue his wounded lover. A perfect opportunity."

A bit aggravated Obi-Wan half shouted, "That still doesn't answer my question! Why bother killing all those people then, hmm? Why take revenge on a people that have nothing to do with Qui-Gon? Why not instead focus all your resources on capturing me?"

"Silly little Jedi, what makes you think I didn't do just that?"

Confusion raced through Obi-Wan. Visions of battle danced in his mind, his voice lacking its former audacity. "But, I saw it with my own eyes. I saw a city engulfed in flames. There were so many bodies, laying there, dead, all of them. Why-"

"And you thought it to be true," Xanatos smugly interjected. "As you know, the amount of force energy and sheer effort it took to save that girl's life caused you to pass out from exhaustion. Although you may think you woke up in that med center, you never did. In the aftermath, I ordered a shuttle be dispatched to the town square to bring you aboard my personal command ship."

Xanatos began pacing. "You see that droid?" Obi-Wan nodded.

"One of its many functions is to inject fabricated memories into life forms. Given your strong feelings towards an invasion that hasn't actually happened, it appears this batch of memory serum is ready for full scale production."

Xanatos laughed. "Everything you think happened since the last battle on Melida/Daan is a lie. In fact, you've been locked in this freezer ever since. I'll let you in on a secret though, by the time Qui-Gon catches up, you will be mine, and you will kill him."

Obi-Wan remained silent, powerless as Xanatos grabbed his jaw. "I have it on good authority that you are no longer a member of the esteemed Jedi Order, that you saw through their deceit and left on your own even."

Xanatos let his hand fall. "Become my apprentice, study the hidden teachings of the dark side and all that you've ever wanted will be yours. Imagine the exhilaration you'll feel crushing Bruck's wind pipe; seeing that sublime look of panic as you suck out his life force. I can sense the potential in you begging to be unleashed. Join me Obi-Wan, and together the dark side will free us both."

_Shoving aside wanting to scream that Xanatos kn__ows __bantha balls __about the__ dark side, __or that he was a selfish little bantha kriffer compared to Lord Sidious, he chose instead to weigh his words carefully. With his knowledge it would be criminal __to allow emotion __betray secrets lead__ing__ to the downfall of the Sith and the survival of the Jedi Order, of his family. "_You think you know me Xanatos? You know nothing! I'm the one who stared down the face of evil and cleaved it in two. For everything you think you know about the dark side, about me, there is a world of things you don't.

"Join me, Obi-Wan. Become my apprentice, and the galaxy will be crushed beneath our boots."

"Become _your_ apprentice?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, disbelief coloring his features. "There's no way in all Sith's hells I'll do that."

Gathering the small amount of courage he had left, Obi-Wan hoped to reach the light he knew was still somewhere inside Xanatos. "Don't be foolish, the dark side of the force binds to your willing body to the same extent that I am your captive. Unlike you, I will never stop fighting its chains, its lies! There is no greater cause, no greater reason for existing than to fight against evil, stand against tyranny, and fight for those in need. You have cast aside your freedom as if it were a useless trinket, a common harlot! You are not its master, you are its slave!"

To his dismay, Xanatos brushed off those words of wisdom into an endless pool of ignorance. Obi-Wan felt as though a great weight punched his stomach leaving him breathless. "I give you one last chance Obi-Wan, the invasion you saw was only a dream, but it could become much more than that if you do not join me."

Obi-Wan balled his fists and shouted, "Never! I'll never turn to the dark side!" As quickly as the anger came, it left in a single calming breath, his voice dropping several decibels. "I'll not become the very thing I despise the most."

"Ah, but you misunderstand little Jedi," said Xanatos while producing a vial containing a black ethereal substance. "You don't have a choice in the matter. This vial of dark side beauty was a gift from my allies on Dagobah. Witches, if you must know. Once taken, it attacks your midichlorians, turning them dark, and binding your will to my own. Quite ingenious really."

Obi-Wan spat fury at Xanatos. "You won't get away with this, Qui-Gon will come for me, and when he does, there won't be any more back doors left for you to cower behind."

Xanatos wiped the spittle off his face with measured disdain. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said, lowering the table and pinching Obi-Wan's nose shut, forcing the padawan's mouth open. With glee, he emptied the vial's contents down Obi-Wan's throat.

The potion acted immediately, constricting Obi-Wan's breathing. He felt vulnerable. A feral madness took hold, fighting for control over him. His back arched and his body lifted higher despite the chains. Panting for breath, he started to shake violently, spasms dominating his muscles.

Standing at the table's end, Xanatos held Obi-Wan's head in a vice-like grip. The Dark Jedi obliterated Obi-Wan's shields, ripping past his fake ones only to accidentally discover the true ones holding the Jedi's last hope. With great delight, and with the dark brew's aid, he squeezed through them.

Heart pounding, sweat dripped from Obi-Wan's temples as panic set in.

Xanatos stepped back in shock. "It seems you have hidden much from me little Jedi, or would you rather I call you Master Kenobi instead?" Xanatos laughed. "Pity you won't even remember your own name."

Obi-Wan winced, his breathing ragged, blood pumping through his body, harder, faster. There was no more pretending. If he didn't fight the potion with all his might, everything would be lost. Tears streaked his face, his body shaking from the pain. No longer conscious, the remnants of his sanity fought to keep him alive. It wrapped itself around the dark midichlorians and pushed them to the surface.

Obi-Wan's body glowed. Xanatos furrowed his brow in confusion. _The witches hadn't mentioned glowing as a possible side effect. _

The light grew so intense Xanatos covered his face with both hands. Bantha meat fell to the freezer floor as the shelves shuddered.

There was nowhere left for it to go. A scream more powerful than a banshee in heat punctured through Obi-Wan's eyes, melting them and fusing the skin together, leaving him blind. The beam of light bored a hole through the command ship, sucking everything into the vacuum.

His body spent, he collapsed into space's void. He stilled, frail body spiraling, floating away to nothingness.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A ball of warmth formed a sphere around his body. If he had eyes to see, he would have said it to be of a golden hue. Moko, the lioness he befriended on Melida/Daan latched onto him and both emerged from a whirlwind on the planet's surface.

Moko's breath was shallow, red blotches seeping into the soil. Her skeleton made gruesome sounds as it transformed into the body of a woman with wild eyes and milky skin. Her raven locks curled over her shoulders. Her lips parted, and an otherworldly melody reached Obi-Wan's ears. He heard his name. _How was this possible?_

"This was magic, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry for the deception but it was necessary."

Concern for the woman who just saved him from certain death overcame him. "You're wounded, please my lady, let me do what I can to heal you."

"That won't be necessary Obi-Wan. Besides, you don't have the strength. My journey was always meant to end here but yours is just beginning. I have seen your return from a future of war and suffering."

She let a soft moan escape her chapped lips. "Once, long ago, the fate of the living brought neither regret nor solace to me. After many thousands of painful years, I see now what I must do. No matter your destiny, I freely give you all my magic in search of redemption. It is the only way I know to atone for the evil I caused. The only way I know to make amends."

A lone teardrop stained her cheek. "It will be painful, for both of us. The magic veil between our worlds will be torn, and my home planet will no longer be shielded. I've no wish to remain a specter of the past.

She sighed. "In death, I seek atonement from those you know not on the shores of Avalon. You must find this planet Obi-Wan, and seek out the one they call Merlin; he will be the one to guide you in the ways of the Old Religion."

Obi-Wan's brow furrowed. "My lady, how am I to find this planet?

"You will know it when the time is right. Finding this Merlin and learning our ways is your last hope against the Dark Lord, against the chaos he will unleash."

Gently, she grasps his hand and places it where her heart beats. Golden light swirls beneath her irises and her shout carries into the sky. "_S__wá hlásácerd sylfum séo ælde __nysse, Ic gecígan séo onsægednesse sylfum oferláde, __s__wá __cene__hit béo!_"

Murky clouds thunder overhead. Lightning surges between them and a gust of magic slams into Obi-Wan's body. The magic of the last high priestess of the old religion fuses and spreads, replenishing and multiplying the midichlorians within.

In her last moments a genuine smile overtakes her features and she whispers "At long last, I'm free."

Obi-Wan, for his part, drifts off into a merciful sleep.

* * *

A/N 2 *translation of the old english: As high priestess of the old religion, I invoke the rite of transference, so let it be!*

So! another chapter that ends with Obi-Wan out cold. Yes I am seeing a pattern here, yes I will fix it, but for now I'm having too much fun.

Next Chapter: Reunion


End file.
